


Cole's boot camp

by MRxS (Marlies1)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole/P.I.X.A.L./Zane-freeform, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lloyd kissing the floor, Lord Garmadon is good, Misako is actually around, Mostly Cole & Lloyd, Multi, contract with Satan... just kidding. Even worse... with Cole, eat your greens, hinted Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlies1/pseuds/MRxS
Summary: Lloyd wonders how it's possible for Cole to eat so much and still have a perfectly defined six-pack? eight-pack? Or is it a twelve-pack.That's until the master of earth makes him a deal...aka. I'm a fitness trainer and dietary adviser to be and in desperate need of some Cyber-glacier (P.I.X.A.L./Cole/Zane).





	Cole's boot camp

I often read comments on how people think that Cole's eating habits seem obsessive. And I'm actually not disagreeing. But as a fitness trainer and dietary to be, I feel the need to explain why it's actually realistic and important for someone like Cole to eat that much.  
So I decided to put it into a story. Enjoy.

\------------------------------

Live just wasn't fair.

No! Not at all!!!

Poking at the greens on his plate, that he probably should love cause... they're green, Lloyd frowned at the place directly opposite from himself. The place where Cole always sat. And like every time they sat together to consume their meal. 

Their leader had a special dish. 

And like always it looked delicious. Cooked barley, with... what was it? Oh, yeah. Peppersauce. A perfectly grilled chope of meat and even the veggies looked better than the ones on his own and the others plates. 

Lloyd wondered if that was the advantage of being in a Mormon relationship with the Nindroids or if it was some kind of leader thing. But the blond knew that this wasn't Cole's style. He would never aks or even go so far as to demand a better treatment because of his status as their leader. He was way to honourable and self-effacing for that. Giving orders without being dominating, considering all their strengths and weaknesses in planning strategies to make battles and missions as smooth and efficient as possible. With at least one or two backup plans if it didn't and also doing work that he didn't even have to. Like paperwork, the finances, planning their schedules for medical appointments and interviews and stuff like that. 

So yeah. Lloyd knew it was petty. And he knew if asked he would be the first to say that good meals was the last thing they could do to repay their leader for all the time and energy he used to make their lives easier. And that Cole definitely deserved them...

But it still didn't change the fact that he was a little jealous.

OK...

Verry jealous...

Hell! If he would eat half as much as the master of earth hed be fat enough to defeat their enemies by sitting on them or just rolling over them. That would be something, wouldn't it? The south European on the other hand still had a perfectly defined six-pack? eight-pack? or was it a twelve-pack? The green Ninja would have to count them next time they trained. Just to make sure.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A familiar baritone voice rumbled next to him as he still rolled a broccoli around his plate absentmindedly. Only now noticing the dark-skinned man sitting next to him. 

Absorbed in his thoughts the young Ninja hadn't even noticed that the others had finished their meal and left the room. Leaving only him and the tall romanesque man in the room. Who had somehow found a place right next to him without making a single sound? It should be a physical impossibility to move as naturally graceful and light-footed with a heavy bulky build like Cole's.

The advantage of a trained dancer...

Also unfair...

"You haven't eaten one bite since you sat down... Are you feeling ill or something?" Concern lay heavy in his voice and green eyes as the older man put a hand over the blond's forehead to feel for a fever. A thoughtful shoulder to lean on like always. It was what the others jokingly to call his Father-earth-mode. 

"No, I'm fine... Just not hungry..." The green Ninja grumbled averting his gaze as he pushed the hand away. Avoid the hurt that would definitely be in the older man's usually stoic face for so openly rejecting his concern.

"Lloyd. I'm your leader. You know you can tell me anything. So if there's something-"

"It's just not fair!" The words blurted out of the blond's mouth before he could physically restrain then by pressing his palms over his lips. Wide light green eyes meeting equally wide emerald eyes.

On any other day, Lloyd would've marked the day in the calendar. Cole's hand was still hovering in the air awkwardly and his face was the definition of stunned surprise. It was hilarious.

"Come again...?" Should he say it? It was extremely petty after all... But on the other hand... Cole wouldn't judge him. That was clear... well to hell with it all.

"You can literally eat anything and as much as you want without gaining a single pound. That's just not fair... What's your secret?" A look of realisation flew over the dark man's features before it was replaced with an amused half-smile.

"That's what's bothering you? My eating habits?" Cole asked with a chuckle. Emerald eyes twinkling in a way a father would when his child asked something like why is the sky blue or why can birds fly. But Lloyd probably looked like a child as he nodded his widely head with his hands on his lap. Nearly bouncing in his seat. Eager to get an answer to his question.

"You're precious. You know that?" With that, the noirette ruffled Lloyd's blond hair making him frown. "But I fear there's no secret. Or better nothing that I can bend to my will. So even if I tell you it won't be any help.

"But at least I would know." The green ninja countered pushing the others hand away again. This time earning another amused chuckle.

"Well, you got a point. So. You know that the main substance of muscle is protein and if you can only build muscle if your body has a surplus of it. If your body isn't properly fed it will lack the required nutrients and either stop building muscle or even stop to function properly." At that Lloyd noded gesturing the other to continue as he took in all the information. "To make sure that your body can afford to build muscle you have to consume 300 to 500 calories more than your daily requirement. A normal person with my training schedule would need about... 4700 calories a day to gain and keep muscle. But there's the catch. We're not normal people. Thank's to my earth powers I have a metabolism five to ten times as fast as the one of a normal athlete. So let's strike the happy medium and multiply 4700 with 7,5."

Lloyd's light green eyes widened as a number flashed before his eyes. If his calculation was correct then it would mean that his friend and leader had a daily requirement of 35.250 calories... Was it Even possible to eat that much?

"Of curse, it's not possible to cover that with normal food." Cole answered as if reading the blond's mind. Putting something into Lloyd's hand. A granola bar. "Zane and P.I.X.A.L. made those bars and shakes especially to cover all my needs for a healthy diet. My powers awoke pretty early in my childhood and with that, my requirement of nutrition grew rapidly. The first time it happened I collapsed and fell from the stage. Broke my collarbone and nose in the process. Very awkward visit in the ambulance and I don't even want to know how much money my father spent on food to make sure that it wouldn't happen again."

"Makes sense if you put it that way..." Lloyd murmured thoughtfully. Cole wasn't eating as much as he did because he wanted to... but because he needed to. To make sure that his body would function properly even with the active life of a Ninja.

"But it's easier to show than to tell." The Romanesque man stated with a grin. making the other raise a blond eyebrow in confusion.

"In what way?"

"I'll make you a deal. You can eat whatever you want for one day." Well, that definitely got the green ninjas attention.

"But." And here comes the catch.

"You have to do every exercise that I do. When I do them." The black ninja stated holding out his hand to seal the deal with a handshake.

"And what if I can't do that?" Lloyd asked eyeing the others tall hand suspiciously.

"Than you have to eat every vegetable that Zane serves you without complaint. Do we have a deal?" With a nod, Lloyd took Cole's hand and gave it a determined squeeze in agreement. Before said man stood up with a "Good night. See you tomorrow." and left the room.

Why couldn't he shake the feeling that he just had sold his soul to Satan himself...

\------------------------------

"It's a new down... It's a new day... It's a new life for me, yeah... It's a new dawn, it's a new day... It's a new life for me... ohoooh~~ And I'm feeling... GOOD!" 

"WHA!!!" With a startled cry, Lloyd fell from the bed to kissing the floor good morning after it had taken him into it's awaiting embrace with a loving 'thud'. looking ahead his still sleepy gaze was met with... gym shoes? Or better black gym shoes that were attached to a pair of muscular tanned legs which of course were attached to no other than Cole. Who stood in the middle of his room. Fully dressed in tight, knee-length running pants and a black tank top. His unruly hair pulled in to a practical high ponytail and a waterbottle fastened to his hip.

"Rise and shine. It's time for a jog. So get dressed and let's go. Or have you already forgot our agreement?" Said man stated practically glowing with energy that needed to be used.

"What? But it's like... Holy shit! It' five o'clock in the morning! Why would anyone go for a jog this early?" Lloyd asked in disbelief. Looking between his alarm and the madman aka so-called friend now fully awake.

"Good, you're awake. For the record. First, the sun isn't out yet. So one bottle of water will be enough. Second, it's just the perfect start for a day and third... I got a case and desist order for wearing skintight trousers in public places after seven o'clock... So that's the only time I can do it."

That was a joke right...?

"If you don't believe me. Ask Zane." He did ask Zane later. And as crazy as it seemed... It was actually true... something about to much personal damage from distraction or something.

\------------------------------

One and a half hour and a shower later Lloyd finally sat at the table waiting for the breakfast a happily humming Zane was preparing with his famous oink apron. Chatting and exchanging sweet teasing comments with his two lovers. On any other day, the blond would have been glad to witness such a heartwarming moment between his three friends. But he was exhausted. Completely and utterly fucked.

Since today he knew that a 'jog' didn't just mean running at a comfortable pace for a couple of miles... No. I meant parkour... In short. Jumping over tables, running up walls, leaping from rooftop to rooftop and making acrobatic tricks in every fire escape staircase one could find. 

And the day had only begun...

He was fucked...

"Morning lads..." Jay walked into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Auburn hair messy and still wearing his blue pj's. His girlfriend Nya followed not far behind him. She didn't look much better, to be honest as she made a zombie-like beeline towards the table with a murmured "mornin'". Both took the cups of coffee that were offered to them by Cole with silent thanks as P.I.X.A.L. helped Zane serving the eggs and bacon.

"How come's you're already awake?" Nya asked in Lloyd's direction after taking the first sip of her zombie syndrome elixir commonly known as coffee. 

"Lloyd agreed that he would be allowed to consume any dish he fancies for one day as long as he joins Cole's workout routine. If he doesn't he'll have to consume vegetables without question or complaint." P.I.X.A.L. answered as the boy in question just face-tabled with a groan.

"You know." Jay started with a chuckle. Earning a death glare from the blond. "There are way easier and faster ways for suicide."

"Who is suicidal?" Kai asked entering the room in his red pj's. And again Lloyd's forehead met the table. The blond shortly wondered if the floor in his room would be offended if it ever found out that he already cheated on it, with his mistress the table, twice today. 

"Lloyd is. He want's to train with Cole for a whole day." Jay answered with a shit-eating grin.

"Jay's right. There are easier ways... Or you could talk to someone. Like a psychologist." The room filled with laughter after this words left Kai's mouth. Why were these people Lloyd's friends again?

"I don't think Cole's exercise to be suicidal. The opposite actually." Zane countered. Probably not understanding the joke behind his friends' words. Like usually. 

"You just love the twelve-pack." Nya gave back with a cheeky grin. Pointing her fork in the buff man's direction receiving an affirmative humming as an answer.

"Guilty as charged." P.I.X.A.L. answered snuggling closer to her dark-skinned boyfriend while taking her titanium boyfriends free hand in one of hers. It was surprisingly open and human for her. But it had also been surprising to find out that the female android was and is actually the driving force behind their relationship. Fuck monogamy. Why deciding between chocolate and vanilla if you can have both or something.

"So what's on the plan after breakfast." Jay asked turning towards Cole with interest.

"I had thought to work on balance, body tension and stamina would be good." He answered before turning towards the blond who once again proved to be an unfaithful husband for his floor. "Before I forget. What shoe size do you have?"

\------------------------------

Lloyd wasn't sure what he expected after Cole had asked him for his shoe measurements...

But it definitely had had nothing to do with the factory-fresh ballet shoes he was now wearing.

They were a nice shade of green fittin to his green tank top and comfortable gey sweatpants... That was something... And the blond noted that the part englobing the toes was pretty firm and robust. Probably to avoid injuries. 

Would they really do ballet...? 

Lloyd had always thought ballet was just for sissy people... Well, that was before he met Cole and learned that the master of earth was a trained dancer. There was nothing sissy about Coleten Idomeneo Otello Hence-Brookstone. Not even his multiple names... What was also a thing that Lloyd had seen as sissy.

"Ready for some exercise?" The said man asked entering the room in exactly the same attire as Lloyd. But of course in black and at least two sizes bigger than the younger man's. Any sports magazine in Ninjago would probably want to have him on their cover... But he wasn't sure if he made such a good figure in those slippers... 

It also didn't help that the rest of the team had decided to join them in the training room. Seems like witnessing the legendary green ninjas shameful attempt of dancing first hand was the most interesting thing that happened around the monastery. Even his uncle and parents had joined them... 

sigh...

After a short instruction of what should be done and or avoided and a warm-up the lesson started. The first five basic positions were actually not that hard. Passe was also kinda nice. Probably because Cole had decided that it was one nut usual for man and two too soon for him to try en pointe. For that Lloyd and his toes were very thankful.

They soon found a muster of Cole explaining a position while doing it and then Lloyd trying to mirror it as well as his ability would allow. With the help of the barre and his instructor correcting his stance or even holding him up at his waist whenever it was needed.

This way he somehow managed a not so bad Developpe, Arabesque, Fondu and plie and even managed two turns of Fouette before the black ninja had to stop him from reuniting with his beloved floor. But all in all, it was hard... but fun. Even the others tried to join them from time to time.

Jay kissed the floor as he tried an Arabesque... Jay hands off my floor! Kiss your own girlfriend! And Kai complained that en pointe was painful... No shit Sherlock... Your standing on your freaking toes... and that for the first time in your entire life.

Zane and P.I.X.A.L., on the other hand, were pretty good at it. Well, of course, they were good at it. They're both Nindroids... And Lloyd was sure that this wasn't the first time the two of them had had a dance practice with their boyfriend.

This went on until it was time for lunch. If someone had told the green ninja a day ago he would have fun practising ballet with his friends... his advise would have been fewer drugs... or more... or just changing the dealer cause that guy was definitely not selling anything good...

"Hey what's with this jumping thingie? You know where they do a split while... yeah... jumping and stuff?" Jay asked throwing his arms out dramatically while making a rather pathetic attempt at the figure he just tried to explain.

"You mean a Grand jete?" Cole asked raising a thick eyebrow. "I don't think we should try that. You were very good for rookies but that more advanced I don't want any of you to get hurt or something."

"But you could still show us how it looks after years of practice. Don't you?" Lloyd's father asked with a smile. Speaking up for the first time since he entered the room. Before that, he had only chuckled from time to time when the blond wobbled awkwardly while trying a new move.

"Yes, that would be really delightful." Misako joined in clapping her hands in excitement. Making the tall noirette blush like a Japanese schoolgirl with a crush for Sempai. Adorable. 

"Not anyone has a dancer at home. So why waste an opportunity that's offered so openly." Sensei Wu stated stroking his long beard with a thoughtful look in his dark eyes. The green ninja hoped that he wasn't just planning to make this a regular part of their training... He was really hoping.

"Well... If you insist." Falling into position the earth elemental took a deep breath before slowly rising to the tips of his toes and going from a passe into a perfect Developpe. Leg raised high above his head before smoothly jumping and landing on the other foot going over into an Arabesque, down into a Plie, a Fuette that had far more turns than any of their other attempts had had and ended in a perfect split in the air and then finally into a Grand jete that would've looked as if it was child play to the Romanesque man. If it wouldn't have been for the concentration on his face.

\------------------------------

After lunch, they had their usual sparring training with the whole team. Then it was time to torture a punching bag. Bless that poor thing... We'll meet again in hell brave soldier. and after that came, luckily, meditating with Zane and P.I.X.A.L.. Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon aka Lloyd's uncle and dad joined them after a while with some cups and tea. 

This went on until it was time for dinner. And if Lloyd was honest... He wouldn't live through one more another of Cole's extream training sessions. Not even if he wanted to.

"So are you still up for after dinner exercise?" The black ninja asked with a grin that just screamed that he waited for the younger man to say no. And who was the green ninja to disappoint?

"Nah... You know what? Give me that greens." He stated while pulling a plate full of vegetables towards himself. "Stuff that has been cooked by Zane can't be that bad... But just for curiosity... What would the after dinner exercise be?"

"It would probably be weight lifting or another sparing session." Cole started before Zane started to speak.

"But now that you won't join..." Now P.I.X.A.L. took over.

"Let's just say ballet is not the only task where he's... flexible." All three of them ginning suggestively while the room filled with shouts of "oooh" and "kinky" while the oldest just shook their heads trying to hide amused smiles of their own.

"OH MY GOD WAY TO MUCH INFORMATION!!!!" Lloyd screamed before stuffing his furiously blushing face with broccoli. Completely missing their leader leaning towards his two lovers and whispering. 

"I told you I could make him eat more greens."

\------------------------------

Hey, my little treehugers. I hope you liked my story. I was in desperate need of some Cyber-glacier (P.I.X.A.L./Cole/Zane) or just Glacier.  
And this idea just refused to leave my mind. The son cole is singing to wake Lloyd is 'Nina Simone - Feeling Good (Bassnectar Remix)'.  
So do it like the green ninja. Stay healthy. Eat your greens.  
Mr.S. out. Drops mic.


End file.
